Je l'ouvrirai pour toi
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [RECUEIL DU FOF] S'il avait su, il l'aurait fait. S'il avait su, peut-être aurait-il pu avancer.
1. Je l'ouvrirai pour toi

Hey tout le monde !

Cette fanfiction est écrite dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **Cœur**.

* * *

 **Je l'ouvrirais pour toi**

* * *

Il avait longtemps hésité à le lui dire. Il avait eu beaucoup de doutes et paraissait perpétuellement en conflit avec lui-même. Pourquoi était-il ainsi. Pourquoi Castiel y arrivait-il et pas lui ? Il était plus fort, plus vieux, plus malin et pourtant … pourtant il n'avait jamais réussi. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le lui ouvrir avant de mourir. Il aurait tellement aimé. Mais c'était sûrement la fin, _sa_ fin. Il aurait tout donné pour le faire ; pour y arriver. Sa grâce, ses ailes, son amour ; mais même avec tout cela, il n'aurait pas été sûr d'y parvenir. Parce qu'il était lui, parce qu'il était Gabriel. Le Gabriel qui avait trop souffert, le Gabriel qui avait fui. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas abouti ; pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir son coeur. Parce qu'il était timide ? Lâche ? Ou bien les deux ? Personne ne le saurait, personne à part lui.

La lame transperça sa peau et son essence s'en alla de son corps. Il n'était plus ni un archange, ni un amant ; après tout il ne l'avait jamais été ; ni un ami, mais il serait une aide ; un aide précieuse qui leur permettrait d'avancer dans leur quête. Une aide qui lui permettrait de se repentir de toutes ses fautes. Il ne saurait jamais s'il avait bien fait de la laisser là. De laisser cette lettre là où il l'avait déposée.

Assis sur le matelas de leur motel actuel Sam regardait le papier entre ses doigts. C'est la boule au ventre qu'il décacheta la lettre qu'on lui avait adressée. Les premiers mots lui faisaient déjà peur ; un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua en lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

« _Pour Samuel WINCHESTER, de Gabriel._

 _Je t'ouvre mon coeur parce que je …_

 _Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire ou te le montrer. Je n'ai jamais pu l'ouvrir pour toi alors qu'au fond, j'en ai toujours eu l'envie. Je t'ai écrit cette ébauche de sentiments. Tu ne pourras sûrement pas en voir la fin à l'heure qu'il est, je ne pense déjà plus être de ce monde. Seras-tu triste, ou non ? J'aimerais tellement le savoir ; être à tes côtés. Ne tergiversons pas en de futiles babillages. Je ne pourrais le dire que sur le papier, alors voilà :_

 _ **JE T'AIME**_

 _Ne l'oublie pas. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es. Drogué, patient, tolérant et beaucoup d'autres choses..._

 _Tu te souviens de ce jour sans fin ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens ; qu'est -ce que je l'avais trouvé drôle ! Il ne l'était pas pour toi ; voir son frère mourir n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit aimer. Je voulais m'excuser pour cela. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour toutes les autres choses que je vous ai faites, à toi, Dean et Castiel. Mais comprend moi ! Je suis comme ça et rien d'autre. J'espère vraiment que tu ne m'en veux plus. C'est embêtant d'en vouloir à un mort, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je te dis tout cela sans même savoir si toi, tu m'aimes. Tout cela n'a plus d'importance, tout ce qui compte c'est cela : ne baisse pas les bras face à l'adversité. N'abandonne jamais les tiens. Ils sont tout ce que tu as, alors ne le gâche pas. Des gens, autour de toi et de ton frère, vont mourir. C'est inévitable. La course à Dieu et au Diable est bien trop dangereuse et de nouveaux facteurs vont s'ajouter à ceux déjà présents. Je te le demande Samuel, ne baisse jamais les bras face à eux !_ »

Une larme roula doucement sur la joue du plus jeune des Winchester. Son frère et Castiel en face de lui, il venait de finir de lire la lettre que lui avait laissé Gabriel. Aucun d'eux n'avait ouvert les yeux ; aucun d'eux deux n'avait fait le premier pas, et maintenant, il était trop tard. Gabriel était déjà mort.

Dean vint serrer son frère en larme dans ses bras. Les moments « émotions » étaient très rares chez eux mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Le flot continu de larmes ; à n'en pas douter ; ne se tarirait pas avant tôt le matin. Et la constatation qu'il leur sauta aux yeux était la même qu'à la fin de la lecture de la missive. _Il_ ne reviendrait **jamais.** Il était parti en ne laissant derrière lui qu'une simple lettre écrite sur du papier blanc.

 _IL_ baissa les yeux au sol et ne bougea plus. L'un de ses fils venait encore de mourir. Et si Gabriel était mort ; si un archange était mort c'était très mauvais signe. _IL_ allait tout perdre pour … rien ?

« Tu as bien fait de lui ouvrir ton coeur Gabriel. J'espère te revoir bientôt. » dit- _IL_ , la voix éteinte.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	2. Une histoire de farce

OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (Forum francophone) avec le thème **Glisser**

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire, je ne gagne rien.

* * *

 **Une histoire de farce**

* * *

Tout était prêt pour sa blague. Tout ce qu'il manquait était sa cible. C'était simple, rapide et efficace. Il adorait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire ce genre de choses. C'était plus qu'un passe-temps, c'était sa vie. Il en avait fait son métier.

Le cobaye arriva rapidement. Le géant à la tête recouverte d'une touffe brune s'avança. Il était accompagné de son crétin de frère et son abruti de petit-ami (ange du seigneur par extension). Ils conversaient tous les trois, revenant dans la salle principale du bunker. Tout allait se jouer ici, Samuel marchait en avant, première victime de sa future série. Lui était invisible ; Castiel ne pouvait ni le sentir, ni le voir et Dean n'était qu'un humain (stupide). Sa présence n'étant pas hostile, Sam n'avait aucune raison de douter. Seulement, le chasseur jamais normal s'arrêta juste devant le début de sa farce, sans le savoir.

"Quelqu'un a vu Gabriel ? demanda le plus grand.

\- Pourquoi tu t'occupes encore de cet enfoiré ? lui répondit son frère.

\- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de louche ici, termina le cadet."

Sans se préoccuper de ce que son frère venait de dire, Dean s'engagea sans ménagement dans l'infâme procédé de rire. L'archange souriait déjà. Le plus vieux des Winchester avait embarqué l'ange avec lui. Au lieu d'une proie, il en avait deux. C'était encore mieux. Sam se recula prudemment, revenant exactement sur ses pas. Il scruta l'endroit où était son frère attendant une quelconque réaction mais rien ne vint. Pensant qu'il avait eu tort, le chasseur se détendit. Mauvaise idée ! Un pas de plus de la part de Dean et le mal était fait. Le châtain tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Pensant que tout était fini, il maugréa dans la barbe. Mais à ce moment, une corde apparu et s'enroula autour de sa cheville, l'entrainant dans une glissade magique passant dans tous les couloirs de l'abri antiatomique. Les dégâts étaient vraiment … burlesques. Le plus vieux avait pris l'ange dans sa glissade. Ils étaient trempés ; le sol s'étant chargé d'eau juste avant leur passage ; et leur jean respectif était troué en plusieurs endroits. À cette vue piteuse qu'offrait les deux adultes, Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire de tout son soule, se moquant ouvertement d'eux.

"GABRIEL ! tonna une voix mécontente et passablement énervée."

C'est après que tout fut rangé, par l'opération d'une certaine personne, que ce dernier apparut, se cachant derrière son humain. Planqué derrière gigantor comme il l'appelait, Gabriel tira la langue, joueur, en direction des deux autres. Voilà une farce qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	3. Zyeuter n'est pas un verbe

Bonzoir (un peu de changement s'il vous plaît)

Voici donc un petit texte d'un millier de mots. Je conviens que le texte est ... particulier. Vous découvrirez bien vite pourquoi. Ca n'a aucun sens.

 **Disclaimers** : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire que j'ai créée avec les personnages. Je ne gagne rien pour ça.

 **OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème Zyeuter**

* * *

 **Zyeuter n'est pas un verbe**

* * *

L'activité préférée de Gabriel quand il visitait les deux gugusses Winchester, c'était de s'approprier toute une table de la grande bibliothèque du bunker et de s'avachir dessus sans que l'on puisse l'y déloger. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ? Tout cela est simple. Quand Sam – alias Samichou ou Gigantor – n'était pas fixé sur son écran d'ordinateur, il passait sa journée dans la bibliothèque à trier, ranger, classer et faire plein de choses inintéressantes avec tous les bouquins présents. Ce n'était pas pour voir l'esprit maniaque du dernier né Winchester que Gabriel restait là, ô non. Ce qu'il aimait lui, c'était la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur le « magnifique » fessier du plus jeune (vraiment plus jeune, d'ailleurs.)

Un jour, dans sa plus grande mansuétude, Sam se décida à mettre l'archange au travail. Quitte à ce qu'il squatte, autant qu'il se rende utile. C'est comme cela qu'une pile de livres gigantesque (presque aussi grande que lui) atterrit juste devant ses yeux, manquant de lui arracher le bout du nez. Il reçut un regard peu amène de la part de son cadet. Dans ses projets, l'ange qui lui faisait face n'était pas censé répliquer et devait se laisser faire docilement. En théorie, ça fonctionnait en pratique par contre, c'était une autre paire de manches.

« Un problème Samichou ?

\- Si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de m'aider, ce serait gentil.

\- T'aider à … ?

\- M'aider à ranger tous ces livres !

\- Mais ce que je fais est bien plus intéressant !

\- Et que faisais-tu ?

\- Je mâtais tes fesses. »

Sam eut un temps d'arrêt. Gabriel campait dans la bibliothèque depuis au moins une bonne semaine et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était … zieuter ses fesses. Ses fesses. Ses. Fesses. SES. FESSES.

« Gabriel …

\- Oui Samensucre ?

\- DEHORS ! »

C'est à grand renfort de coups de pieds aux … fesses que Samuel Winchester réussit à expulser le parasite de la grande bibliothèque. Ce dernier, penaud de s'être littéralement fait jeter, décida que d'aller dans la cuisine et de mettre à sac tout le frigo était une bonne idée. C'est sans compter sur l'ultime dessert, la dernière, la seule et l'unique part de tarte à la pomme qui trônait, fière, en plein milieu de l'antre de la nourriture. Dans son chagrin le plus total, Gabriel ne pensa pas aux répercussions de son acte et engloutit plus qu'il ne mangea le sacro-saint-graal.

Plus tard, quand Dean rentra d'une interminable route pour aller chercher des bières – celles qu'il devait boire en savourant sa tarte – il fut surpris de l'état de la cuisine. Dans un acte de détresse ultime, il violenta la porte du frigidaire pour se rendre compte que, ô malheur, la tarte n'était plus. C'est rageur qu'il sortit de ladite cuisine, le visage rouge, les yeux brûlant. Sa première cible ? Gabriel, posté dans la grande salle et jouant nonchalamment sur une chaise.

« Gabriel !

\- Oui Dean-o ?

\- Où est ma tarte ?!

\- C'est la faute de Sam ! »

Une bataille de regard commença entre les deux êtres. Dean plissa les yeux tandis que Gabriel plissait le nez. La partie était tendue, personne ne voulait lâcher mais Dean se détourna et, à grand renfort (encore une fois) de cris et de grands gestes, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

« Sam, où est ma tarte !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je suis resté ici. Demande à Gabriel, il doit savoir, lui.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était de ta faute !

\- Ma fau-… Sale traître. »

Dean regarda son frère se lever violement avant de sortir de la pièce. La situation était surréaliste. La conclusion à laquelle était venue Dean n'était pas la meilleure et surtout pas la bonne. _Ils l'ont mangée ensemble !_ (N'oublions pas que nous parlons d'une seule et unique part de tarte. Le quart d'une entière, si ce n'est moins.) Il s'élança à la suite de son frère dans l'ultime but de lui passer un bon savon et de lui faire aller racheter une tarte. Foi de Dean Winchester, ce crime ne restera pas impuni !

(Tout semble être ultime dans ce bunker.)

Naquit ainsi la course-poursuite la plus loufoque de la planète, non, de l'histoire entière ! Dean poursuivait Gabriel et Sam alors que ce dernier poursuivait Gabriel. Le souci étant que l'être céleste avait bien plus de ressources que les deux frères réunis.

« Sam, Gabriel, si je vous trouve, je vous éviscère !

\- Si tu peux Dean-o ! »

Au détour d'un couloir Sam remarqua l'ombre de son frère et décida, bon gré mal gré, d'ouvrir la première porte et de sauver son intérêt personnel. C'était sans compter Gabriel qui trouva bon de le suivre. Voilà pourquoi, encore maintenant, Sam était en équilibre précaire dans un placard à balais, repoussant les mains baladeuses de l'archange tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Chose très difficile.

« Tu ne peux pas me résister Samichou. »

L'archange murmura. Le but n'était pas de se faire remarquer en plus de ça. Sam ne fit que grogner et chercha une position où il pouvait se ternir sur ses deux jambes. Une fois trouvée, il se saisit des mains plus petites et approcha son visage de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis intéressé ?

\- Tu l'as toujours été.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si. »

La discussion s'acheva sur un match nul, pas si nul que ça, me direz-vous. Toujours aussi proche, Gabriel déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres à portées et reprit sa place. Sam plissa les yeux et ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Les mains baladeuses prirent leur position définitive sur les épaules du géant et ce dernier ne pipa mot, dubitatif.

« A priori, je n'ai plus que le luxe de _zyeuter_ tes fesses, je peux aussi les _toucher_. »

Gabriel se fit éjecter du placard après cela, ses paroles déconvenues ayant touchée la pseudo-sensibilité du chasseur. C'est rieur qu'il retourna dans la grande salle, une tarte à la main et des idées plein la tête.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en dessous =)


	4. Ca reste Gabriel, Dean

Hola todos !

Je me remets doucement à l'écriture (merci les 30 000 mots qui m'avaient fait arrêter). Ce texte n'est absolument pas corrigé.

 **Disclaimers :** Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et je gagne pas un copec.

 **OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème Physique**

* * *

Ca reste Gabriel, Dean

* * *

Gabriel était mystérieusement revenu à la vie. Enfin, mystérieusement était un grand mot. Quoi que, le mystère serait là s'il était vraiment mort … Tout avec cet archange, pensa Dean, était compliqué. Il n'était pas vraiment mort, non, il avait passé quelques mois de luxes avant de se retrouver comme le garde mangé privé d'Asmodeus. Même si tout le monde l'avait cru mort, elle n'était pas si glorieuse que ça, cette fin. Malgré cela, son frère et lui se retrouvaient avec un archange de quelques millénaires sur les bras et un ange sans ailes un peu coincé. Même depuis le temps. C'était pour dire.

Dean observait cette faculté qu'avait Sam à côtoyer les créatures surnaturelles. Le mangeur de bonbons (comme il aimait l'appeler) avait beau l'avoir tué une bonne centaine de fois, son petit frère n'avait pas l'air de broncher. Au contraire, il ne disait absolument rien contre les avances ô combien grossières et voyantes de la bête à plumes.

Castiel était tranquillement installé à côté de Dean, ce dernier savourant une part de tarte à la myrtille. L'ange lisait Le banquet de Platon, texte philosophique traitant de quelque chose que Dean avait arrêté d'écouter depuis longtemps. Il posait un regard scrutateur sur la main de Gabriel posée sur l'épaule de son frère, se servant de cette dernière comme d'un appuie. Selon l'ange, ce n'était qu'un contact comme un autre mais pour le chasseur qu'il était, c'était bien plus ! Bien pire ! Un vrai blasphème !

« Ce n'est pas un blasphème Dean, mon père n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de blasphème Cas ?

\- C'est toi qui viens de le dire. »

Il avait pensé à haute voix, super. Quand il releva les yeux vers le duo devant lui, il pu rencontrer deux paires d'yeux. L'une rieuse, l'autre blasée. Le plus âgé des frères ne fit que balancer ses mains en l'air, signe de reddition. Ils avaient gagné la bataille, pas la guerre.

« Tu sais Dean, ce n'est pas que physique entre eux.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est que physique Cas ! Ton frère veut seulement se faire le miens !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu connais mieux mon frère que moi, Dean ? »

Castiel avait cette façon de prononcer son nom … baisable, dirait-il.

« Rien Cas, rien. Mais regarde-les ! Mon frère a un passif avec les créatures surnaturelles Cas, je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire !

\- Mais Gabriel n'a aucune mauvaise intention envers Sam, Dean. Il peut voir son âme. Un ange peut être attiré par le corps mais la première chose qui l'attire, c'est l'âme Dean. L'âme. »

Ce dernier, qui avait tourné la tête vers l'homme en trench, se retourna vers son frère. Après tout, si ce n'était pas que physique, pourquoi pas … C'est ce qu'il s'était dit avant qu'il n'entende Gabriel dire la phrase de trop.

« Toi, moi, une chambre, maintenant. »

Dean se tourna vers Castiel et dit :

« Pas de mauvaises intentions, hein.

\- Ca reste Gabriel, Dean. »

 **Fin**


End file.
